lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ole Johnson
Anna Christina Young * Born in 1842 in Sweden * Died in 1917 Ole B. Johnson * Born in 1851 in Denmark * Died in 1931 in Pipestone County, MN Ole & Anna * Married in 1872 in LaCrosse, WI * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN Parents & Ancestry Ole's parents were both born in Denmark and Anna's parents were both born in Sweden. No further research or discoveries yet. Children Oscar Johnson Main article: Oscar Johnson & Maggie Olsen * Born on January 26, 1873 in Winona, MN * Married Maggie Olsen in 1898 * Died on January 20, 1948 in Tyler, MN * Find-a-Grave Alma Johnson Martinson * Born in 1877 * Married Ben Martinson in 1895 ** Born in Mason City, IA in 1870 ** Died in 1955 in Pipestone County, MN ** Find-a-Grave * Died in 1928 in Pipestone County, MN * Buried in Ruthton Cemetery in Ruthton, MN * Find-a-Grave * From grandma's family history notes (below): ** Alma Johnson married Ben Martinson in 1895. He was born in Mason City, Iowa, in 1870. His father was a railroad man and a farmer. Ben came with his family to a farm near Ruthton in 1882. Ben and Alma moved to Ruthton in 1904 where he ran a livery stable. Many times he would take salesmen to different towns with horse and a buggy. Later he went into the implement business. They had two children, Mildred, born March 8, 1899, and Merle. Alma died in 1928. When the girls were grown Ben remarried. He died in 1955. Timeline Documents & Articles Notes from Grandma's Family History O.B. Johnson Family Main page: O.B. and Johnson Biography Another old time family is that of O.B. Johnson. They were pioneers in the Ruthton vicinity. O.B. Johnson was born in 1851, in Denmark, and came to America in 1871. In Denmark he was a farmer, here he did many things and had much to do with the development of the town. He married Anne L.C. Young in LaCrosse. Wis., in 1872. They had two children, Oscar, born in 1873, and Alma. Anna died in 1917, and he died in 1931. Oscar married Magdalene Olsen in 1898, and Alma married Ben Martinson in 1895. Oscar and Magdalene had five children: Lester, Leroy, Ruth, Violet, and Francis. Oscar was a blacksmith, was in business, was night cop, a mailman, a fireman, worked for the school, and was on the Village Council. All the children married and moved away except Francis. He lived in Ruthton all his life. He was married and had one daughter, Berdetta. She married, had three children and lives in Chicago, 111. Francis' first wife died and he remarried and had six step-children. His wife lives in Pipestone, Minn. He spent 42 years working for the railroad and as section boss for many of them. He also had other jobs. He died in 1984. In a letter Violet wrote, she tells about her dad building a house. The bank went broke so their money for the house was gone, then he broke his leg, causing another delay. They lived in the basement and little by little the first floor was finished. The Johnsons lived in Ruthton until their deaths in 1940 and 1948. Alma Johnson married Ben Martinson in 1895. He was born in Mason City, Iowa, in 1870. His father was a railroad man and a farmer. Ben came with his family to a farm near Ruthton in 1882. Ben and Alma moved to Ruthton in 1904 where he ran a livery stable. Many times he would take salesmen to different towns with horse and a buggy. Later he went into the implement business. They had two children, Mildred, born March 8, 1899, and Merle.. Alma died in 1928. When the girls were grown Ben remarried. He died in 1955. Mildred married Alfred Andersen on Nov. 28, 1922. They had the children: Jean, Mrs. Jack Miller, Tracy, Minn.; Jack, Hutchinson, Minn.; and Douglas, Palm Desert, Calif. They all attended the Ruthton High School. Alfred had a hardware and shoe shop. Mildred worked in the Ruthton bank and a!, a bookkeeper in the elevator. Later Alfred and Mildred moved to Arlington, Minn., where she worked as the city clerk. He died there. Mildred died Feb. 26, 1987. Merle worked in several banks including the Ruthton State Bank. She married Fred Christensen and they had five children, one boy and two girls have died. Fred worked for the John Deere Company and later had an implement business in Slayton. Fred is deceased hut Merle still resides in Slayton. My Heritage Main page: Johnson Violin My great-great-grandparents, on my father's side, were born in Denmark. They lived on a small farm and lived to the ripe old age of ninety-three. They died in Denmark. My great-grandfather was born in Denmark and was a great violinist. He died at the age of fifty-four. His violin was an old one and according to the date stamped on the inside of the violin, it is two hundred and twenty-seven years old. It is greatly cherished by my grandfather, Mr. O.B. Johnson, who now lives in the city of Ruthton, Minnesota. My great-grandmother was born in Denmark and came to this country in 1871 with her son and two daughters. She settled in St. Louis, Missouri where her son resided. After living in St. Louis a short time, she came to Minnesota. For a while she lived in Winona, Minn. and from there came to Pipestone county. She took up a homestead on the Northeast Quarter of Section 32 of Etna Township. School was held in her home for two terms. She sold this homestead and moved to Ruthton, Minn. While in Ruthton, she built a home on lot four, block four, and died in this place at the age of seventy-four years and eight months. She was buried in the Ruthton cemetery. Ruthton Cemetery Located in Ruthton, MN Find-a-Grave links: * Ole B. Johnson * [http://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=68149529 Anna Christina Young Johnson] US Federal Census 1880 US Federal Census * Ole B Johnson was born in Denmark as were both of his parents * Anna (called "Cristina" here) was born in Sweden as were both of her parents * Oscar is 7 and "Alme" is 3 and they were both born in Minnesota * FamilySearch.org 1920 US Federal Census Main page: USFC 1920 Oscar Johnson * Ruthton, MN * Oscar and Maggie have 5 children living at home, ranging in age from 4 to 20 * Ole B. Johnson is widowed and lives with his son's family * FamilySearch.org Dalby House Main page: Dalby House According to the caption, this is Ole in 1913. He must have gone back to visit his childhood home. Other * FamilySearch.org profile - Ole B. Johnson Category:People Category:Denmark Category:Immigrant Category:Minnesota Category:Sweden